Masa Tsugiro(nepsin.feila)
''Quotes "falling face first just in front of the captains. He blinked and stood back up "Ahh.... Thats a great fuckin way to clear the sinuses!"" "Oh.. Was that your shoe?" "No where to hide, no where to run, your village shall burn like the heart of a sun. With infinite glee, it's going to be me, who slaughters the world~" "I like crossbows" "I have a moustache now. It looks weird" Appearance A slender build, though tall, Masa is well shaped if one ever saw him shirtless, though his muscles rarely bulge out like someone has eaten too much protein and decided to become a bro. His hair is a medium length, generally being able to shadow his eyes and the hair itself is a ash black. His clothing changes from time to time, not easy to tell what he will wear on any given day. Personality A funny fellow made to have a laugh and pick on those who get a laugh out of others, perhaps picking on anyone, he doesn't much care after changing to a partial hollow. Underneath under all this it is found that he is much more caring and perhaps a tad bit mad all the time. Relationships ''Friends and Family Mother: Deceased Father:Deceased Brother:Deceased Arrancar like Child: Current spirit ''Love Interests'' None ''History Well.. he starts off in the rukongai, like normal. Everyone does at some point. When he was young, his family in the rukongai were all killed by a rampaging hollow. This made him seek out the gotei 13. Of course, soon after becoming a shinigami, it took many years before he actually was useful in many ways... Because ya know.. Captains. He soon became a captain of the Sixth Division, a kind hearted man that loved his subordinates and comrades. He was well off, till he fell into a depression after his lover disappeared and he was mysteriously kicked out of the Gotei 13 and soul society as a whole. After soon hollowfying from being at the bottom of a glass, he would soon change his personality in its entirety... This lead to years of learning, then soon finding his lover, things became whole again for him... Not long after, his former Lieutenant betrayed him trying to steal his lover. This lead to the insubordinate former subordinate dying from Masas anger. He had to leave town. After returning after many years, he found himself in a rut. Finally, he found his lover... at the end of his blade. His lover had betrayed his best friend against them, both being vizard at the time, both had gone down a deep and rocky path. Both started to hollowfy... After years of getting over this incident, he took himself to town after town before settling back into Karakura town.. Here he found a hollow who was abused by an ugly talking arrancar. After adopting her, he started to live his life. What came next.. is the present. Powers & Abilities ''Zanpaktou Shikai:Kuro No supedo Bankai: Kurai Kozui ''Appearance'' Shikai: Long medieval style broadsword Bankai: A scythe... A scythe with chains in fact. ''Abilities'' Dimensional ''Credits'' This wiki's Character archive box have been created by Ashlynn Gravois Overall setup of wiki have been by Koga Kristan. :3